


The Enchanted Tube of Pleasure Transmission

by cptxrogers



Series: just the smut [12]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Anal Fingering, Awkward Boners, Awkwardness, Cock Warming, Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sleep Sex, Smut, misuse of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptxrogers/pseuds/cptxrogers
Summary: Steve finds a fleshlight gifted to him in his room and tries it out, eventually becoming obsessed with the warm, tight, real feeling. There's just one problem: he doesn't know that the fleshlight is enhanced to transmit sensations directly into Tony's ass.Awkwardness and inappropriately timed boners ensue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Волшебная трубка для передачи удовольствия](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501259) by [Leshaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/pseuds/Leshaya)



> Written for a prompt on the [cap-im kink meme](https://cap-ironman.dreamwidth.org/1874596.html?thread=14061988#cmt14061988) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

“I cannot fathom why this is the favor you asked of me.” Dr. Strange raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

“Aww, c’mon, Stephen, it’s going to be awesome. It’s for my birthday.” Tony flashed his most winning smile. “And you still owe me for pulling you out of the Dark Dimension that time.”

Dr. Strange eyed Tony for a long minute. “Very well. I have prepared the… item as you requested.” He handed over a box with a faint shudder of distaste.

Tony opened the box and beheld the slender tube with glee. “So whenever I put my dick in this, I’ll be able to feel it in my ass?” He poked at it curiously.

Dr. Strange looked ashen. “It is enchanted to transmit any sensations from within the tube directly into your body. Do not try it out in my presence, I beg of you.”

“Stephen, you’re the best.” Tony grinned. “Now whenever someone tells me to go fuck myself, I literally can. High five, awesome facial hair bro!”

“I hate you so much.”

 

* * *

 

Tony arrived back at the mansion with the box tucked safely under one arm and a spring in his step. As he entered he picked up a pile of letters from the mailbox: fashion catalogues for Jan, science journals for Bruce, fan letters for Steve.

He dumped the letters onto the kitchen counter while he made coffee, then headed down to the workshop. Schematics to work on, parts to order, always so much to do. He’d been absorbed for a few hours before he surfaced for air and realized that he’d run out of coffee.

He headed back to the kitchen to refill his mug, and on the way he thought of his new toy waiting for him. He could just try it out quickly… It was the middle of the day, but why not treat himself?

He stopped short, however, when he walked into the kitchen to find the box gone. That was weird. He remembered leaving it right there - under a pile of letters for Steve.

Oh dear.

This was going to be awkward, but he’d just have to get the box off Steve before he figured out what it was. And that wasn’t going to be a problem, surely. It wasn’t as if Captain America himself would recognize a fleshlight if he saw one, and even if he did he certainly wouldn’t touch it. There was no way.

Tony was walking back to the workshop to plot further when he shot bolt upright and nearly dropped his cup of coffee. He experienced the instant, unmistakable feeling of a finger working into his ass.

 

* * *

 

Steve hummed contently to himself as he sorted through letters from fans and notes from friends on deployment, flicking through photos and doodles with a smile. There was a package beneath that was wrapped in elegant paper, and he eagerly opened it to find a slim padded box inside.

Inside the box was a heavy tube about the size of a flashlight in a nifty gold and red color scheme. Turning it over in his hand, Steve noted with a blush how one end was made of a soft pinkish silicone with a suggestively shaped hole in it.

Despite what people thought, Steve Rogers was not unaware of the wonders of modern technology. He had been on quite the adventure when he first got out of the ice, learning about all the wonderful products of the future. And that research had, naturally, included a healthy interest in sex toys.

So yes, he knew full well what a fleshlight was. It seemed rather odd that someone had sent him a toy with no note but… well, he always had been kind of curious by nature. He slid an experimental finger into the opening of the silicone and was amazed how tight and warm it felt inside. He moved his finger in a slow circle, and he could swear he could almost feel the material stretch and quiver around him.

Paying more attention now, he pushed aside the papers on his desk and settled into his chair. He slid two fingers into the hole this time and enjoyed the sensation of the soft thrumming warmth against them. He removed his fingers and considered for a moment, head tilted to one side.

Then he stood up, locked his bedroom door, and settled down onto his bed to try out his new present.

 

* * *

 

Tony barely managed to make it back into his workshop before he doubled over. That was… oh god, that was the feeling of Steve’s fingers in his ass. He bit back a moan and desperately flapped out a hand to a keyboard to send the shop into lockdown mode.

He collapsed over a workbench as two big, thick fingers twirled and slid in and out of his ass. The sensation of stretch was smooth and familiar, but knowing it was Steve’s fingers that he was feeling was a heady rush.

A pause for a moment as the exploratory fingers retreated, and then a gasp escaped Tony’s lips and he felt something much bigger and much harder pushing its way into his ass.

God, Steve was huge. Just as well he was going slowly. Tony struggled to catch his breath as he was breached and felt himself slowly being filled up. He spread himself over his workbench and made himself relax, letting the blunt pressure of Steve’s cock push deep inside him.

The pressure kept going and going for what felt like minutes, but eventually the shape inside him stilled and Tony gasped a few ragged breaths. He was just adjusting to the hot stretch inside him when he felt Steve’s cock pull back and ram into him hard. He saw stars for a second, and could only cling to the bench, fingernails digging into the wood as the feeling of Steve’s cock fucked him hard and thoroughly.

 

* * *

 

Steve slumped back onto his bed, thoroughly sated, and decided that he was delighted with his new gift. The other toys he’d tried before had been fun, for sure, but there was something about this toy in particular. It felt so real, and so tight, and he could really imagine that it was what it would feel like to fuck a certain person…

He set the toy aside, humming with pleasure as he rolled up to take a shower and to get on with his day’s work.

The thought of the toy waiting for him on his bedside cabinet kept a smile on his face all day long.

 

* * *

 

It was going to be fine, Tony had reasoned. So Steve had been curious, and he had tried out the toy once. That was even more awkward than he had anticipated, but now Steve had satisfied his curiosity and he’d forget about it. Tony had been sure that soon he’d throw the toy away or bury it in a closet somewhere and then they could both get on with pretending that this had never happened.

Tony had not been prepared for that night. At all.

He had kicked the sheets off his bed, too hot and overwhelmed to have them on him. His face was buried into a pillow, trying to muffle the gasps and moans that kept slipping out as the feeling of Steve’s dick fucked into him again and again.

Tony had already thrown all proprietary to the wind and jerked himself off twice, unable to help himself from tugging at his dick while his ass was pounded. There was a wet spot of cum pooled beneath him but he couldn’t find the motivation to roll over, not when he could still feel Steve fucking into him.

Good god, the man had stamina. He must have been going for nearly forty five minutes by now, pushing himself deep inside Tony and sparking every nerve in his sensitive ass.

All Tony had the energy to do now was to lie there and take it, a faint whimper escaping him whenever the phantom sensation of Steve’s hard cock brushed up against his overstimulated prostate.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Steve awoke with a lazy stretch, enjoying the option to stay in bed a little longer than usual. He’d been away on a tough mission for the last few days and was greatly looking forward to an entire day off in the mansion.

Faint memories of his dream played at the edges of his mind, vague images of delicate fingers, soft touches, and glimmering blue eyes. He let his hand trial down his chest and tease at his nipples, still sensitive from when he had awoken. Then he slid his hand further southwards, cupping his cock, half hard from the effects of his dream.

He squeezed himself through his boxers and felt a happy shudder, then slipped a hand inside to wrap around his cock. He gave himself a slow pump and gave a huff of satisfaction at the pleasing sensation. More images from his dream flashed behind his eyes: messy hair that he could twine his fingers in, crinkles around the edges of eyes that were wide from smiling, a strip of olive skin visible beneath a tank top as it rode up over sharp hip bones.

He was getting more worked up, his hard cock throbbing in his hand, a delicious thrill spreading throughout his body.

And then he remembered the toy sat in a draw in his bedside cabinet - the toy that he had enjoyed so much last week. It seemed like the perfect way to start a lazy day off, so he rolled over and pulled the tube from the drawer.

He gave a few more warming strokes to his cock, then he lined up the head with the hole in the toy. He rolled the toy over the head of his cock, sparkles of pleasure lighting up his nerves. The moment he began to slip his cock inside he felt that delicious, tight heat that had brought him so much satisfaction before.

 

* * *

 

Tony always had trouble sleeping, so it wasn’t so unusual for him to wake up an ungodly hour in the morning, even after a late night in the workshop.

It was unusual, however, for him to wake up slowly, comfortably, feeling so intensely turned on that it was like he was right back to being a teenager again. There was heat racing along his body, arousal pooling low in his gut, and the sensation of something large and hard teasing up against his ass. He rolled his hips and ground down into the mattress, the feeling of soft strokes against his hole delightfully titillating.

Tony clawed into wakefulness as he finally realized what was going on: Steve had been away for a few days but he was back now, and already he was using the enchanted toy. The sensation of firm length pushing into him was the feeling of Steve’s cock, opening him up and spreading him wide.

He really ought to do something about this situation. It wasn’t right, to let Steve use the toy without knowing the full story. But fuck, it felt so good, and there was certainly nothing he could do about it right now, so he decided that he might as well lie back and enjoy it.

 

* * *

 

Steve was in good spirits. After his pleasing early morning start he had been out for a run and had grabbed breakfast on his way back into the mansion. He’d been surprised to find Tony in the kitchen, as he typically slept late in the mornings. And Tony had been in a weird mood - he’d gawped and gaped at Steve before running out of the room without another word. It had been pretty strange.

But now Steve had the rest of his day off to enjoy. He’d taken a shower and then hadn’t been able to resist going for another round with the toy, loving the way its warm heat squeezed around him.

In fact, he enjoyed the feeling so much that he wondered if he shouldn’t just sit there for a while, keeping his cock inside the toy and letting it warm him. He’d been planning to do some sketching today anyway, and there was no reason he couldn’t enjoy the sensations while he did so.

He got out his sketchbook, settled into his favorite chair, and slid his cock back into the toy. The material inside seemed to ripple around him, pulsating against the sensitive skin of his cock.

As he was sketching, he couldn’t help but think back to his dreams this morning. The heady memories combined with the throbbing warmth around his cock made it hard to keep his mind off certain topics.

He started off sketching his typical subjects: the view of the city skyline from his window, the team laughing as they played cards. But soon he zeroed in on one person in particular: Tony, eyes crinkled with concentration as he worked on a delicate circuit board, Tony rubbing his eyes sleepily with pajama pants slung low around his hips, Tony smiling beguilingly as he unzipped his undersuit and peeled the fabric off his body.

The images swam in front of him as the warm pressure continued thrumming around his cock, which twitched every time he envisioned Tony. He reached down occasionally to gently tease himself while he worked. He couldn’t help but sketch out a few of his imaginings: Tony clawing at the bedsheets and gasping with pleasure, Tony teasing with a filthy smirk as he played with himself, Tony’s elegant fingers wrapped around a sturdy cock that looked suspiciously like his own.

Through it all, the pulsating heat of the toy warmed his cock and felt just perfect.

 

* * *

 

Tony sucked in a deep breath and willed himself to sit still. The SI shareholders meeting had been going on for what felt like forever, and his brain was starting to fray at the edges.

He could still feel Steve inside him, and it had been _hours_. After being awakened by Steve fucking him this morning, he had been shocked when later he’d gone for another round and the sensation hadn’t withdrawn. He had felt Steve’s cock opening him up all day long, and his fervent hopes that Steve would remove the toy before his business meeting had sadly been unfulfilled.

Tony tried not to squirm as he tapped a pen against a stack of papers on the table, jittery from the sensation of fullness and the hefty weight of Steve inside him. He fidgeted in his seat, not meeting the eye of any of the people sat around the large oval conference table.

Dear god, how long could this damned meeting possibly last for?

Just as he thought his situation couldn’t get any worse, he felt the phantom cock inside him start to move. Slowly at first, dragging in and out of his ass in lazy stokes.

Tony tried to clamp down on the intrusion and focus on his meeting, but that only seemed to encourage the phantom cock to move deeper inside of him.

And now - oh hell - he was sporting a pretty obvious boner in the most inappropriate of circumstances. He tried to move so that his jacket was in front of his crotch, covering up the rapidly growing bulge there.

Mercifully, no one at the meeting seemed to be paying him the least bit of attention. They were all focused on Pepper, who was doing a sterling job of walking them through this quarter’s numbers.

Tony breathed through his nose and tried to block out the sensation of a cock slowly sliding into him. His traitorous brain helpfully furnished him with an image of Steve, naked and hard, spreading his legs wide and fucking up into the toy festooned with Tony’s colors.

God fucking damn it.

Pepper was wrapping up, and caught his eye with a meaningful glance. “I think that covers everything, unless Mr. Stark has anything to add?”

Twelve sets of eyes swiveled towards him and he felt sweat sliding down the back of his collar.

“No, that’s everything. Good job everyone, you’re all doing great, now let’s get back to work!” He aimed for a smile that looked confident and inspiring but that he suspected came across more as manic. “Pepper will see you out!”

Pepper shot him another worried glance but thankfully she herded everyone towards the door. He made a mental note to give her a raise.

The door has barely closed behind them before he collapsed onto the table, shoving a hand into his pants to wrap around his aching cock. The languorous pace of the pounding in his ass picked up, the thrusts coming harder and deeper.

He thought again about Steve, bending him over the table with his weight pressing against him, ramming Tony’s ass like he owned it. He could feel the thrusts begin to stutter, the movements becoming jerky and erratic. Steve was close, he could tell, and jesus, he already knew what Steve felt like when he was about to come, and that was something he could never unknow.

He squeezed his muscles around the feeling of Steve inside him, hand still furiously working at his own red and leaking cock. A few last powerful thrusts and he could tell that Steve was coming, knew that Steve was getting off right this second, to the feeling of _him_.

He came with a wrecked moan, come spurting over his hand and across the table, and he flopped onto the surface and breathed slowly as the feeling withdrew from his ass. He stayed for a few moments longer to catch his breath before pushing himself up and trying unsuccessfully to clean himself up.

Tony conceded, as he gazed down at the mess of papers splattered with come on the conference table, that the situation had gotten rather out of hand.

He should have known that magic sex toys would cause nothing but trouble.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The thing was, as fun as the unexpected bouts of fleshlight action were for Tony, his pleasure was starting to be shot through with guilt. It wasn’t fair for him to be taking advantage of Steve like this. Admittedly it was not exactly convenient for him either, being surprised by the feeling of a frankly massive cock in his ass at any random moment, but it was undeniably kind of pleasurable.

But Steve… well, Tony had needed to adjust his estimations of Steve’s sex drive and his interest in the more creative aspects of sex since he had found out, first hand, just how much he liked to use Tony’s toy. But even so, it wasn’t as if Steve would be using the toy if he actually knew how it worked - he’d probably be disgusted with Tony if he knew the truth.

So Tony knew, he really did, that he had to do something. But what was he supposed to say? _Hi Steve, good to see you, oh and by the way that fleshlight you’ve been making healthy use of is actually a magic portal into my ass, so I’ve been feeling you fucking me close to daily for the last few weeks, just thought you should know?_ That seemed unlikely to go well.

And there was a little part of Tony, just a little part, that had adjusted awfully quickly to the experience and had come to savor the thought of Steve using his ass to get himself off. He had fallen into something of a rhythm, knowing that Steve liked to get off late at night or when he got back from a hard mission. On those days, Tony would take himself off to bed early and look forward with tingling anticipation to feeling Steve inside him again.

 

* * *

 

Steve came in from his morning run with a light sheen of sweat on his brow. He’d pushed himself today, wanting to go faster and further - more for the satisfying feeling of muscles stretching and burning that any particular desire to improve his speed. He figured he probably ran fast enough already, but on days like this it still felt like a blessing that a sickly kid like he was could now easily run a four minute mile.

He chowed down a protein bar and took a shower, calculating that he would still have time to squeeze in some light reading before the mid-morning Avengers briefing. But as he toweled off and went to sit on his bed, the shiny red toy caught his eye from where it was nestled in his open bedside drawer.

He nibbled his lower lip and considered for a moment… and decided that he had a few minutes to spare after all. His reading could wait. He was a little surprised at just how much desire using the toy seemed to have brought out in him. He didn’t really have a whole lot of sexual experience - not much time for that in the war, and not many opportunities now - but there was something he’d been thinking about and wanting to try.

He picked up the toy, enjoying its heft, and turned it so he was looking at the opening in the silicone. It was neatly puckered, an inviting hole dead in the center of the material that seemed incredibly stretchy. He’d always wanted to try this with an actual person, but he wasn’t particularly comfortable admitting his lack of experience. Perhaps he could practice, just to see what it might be like.

He brought the toy up to his mouth and licked wetly against the hole. It tasted faintly plasticky, but not too bad all things considered. Steve considered for a moment longer, then licked at the hole again, and he could swear that he almost felt the silicone fluttering beneath his tongue.

With more determination, Steve ran his tongue around the hole, letting it flick over the twitching rubber that seemed almost enough like skin to be the real thing. Feeling experimental, Steve pushed his tongue inside by just a few centimeters and was amazed that he could feel tight heat even around his tongue.

He withdrew and stared at the toy, cheeks heating and arousal pooling in his groin. He couldn’t help imagining what it might be like to do this to Tony, how he’d wriggle and writhe beneath him, how shocked he’d be when he found out that Steve loved rimming him and knew just how to get him off using nothing but his tongue.

Steve smiled to himself and dove back in to practice some more.

 

* * *

 

When it first happened, Tony nearly flew straight into a wall.

He’d been cruising along in a new prototype armor, testing out its maneuverability under real world conditions and enjoying the freedom that came from a few minutes of just him, the armor, and the clouds. He threw himself into wide, exuberant loops, grinning as the g-force rocked through his body and the armor glided elegantly through the air.

He was just experimenting with a delicate twisting maneuver when he lost concentration at a key moment and had an embarrassingly close encounter with the side of a skyscraper. He had to fire the repulsors hard enough to scorch the concrete, but he just about managed to avoid a collision. He could have sworn he felt something… but no, surely it was just his mind playing tricks on him. There was no way that...

Then he felt it again: the distinct and unmistakable feeling of a tongue flicking over his ass and teasing at his hole.

Tony tried to focus and steady himself as he realized that his flight was shaky and erratic. He looked around for a landing spot but there was nothing, just densely packed buildings and sidewalks crammed with people. He’d have to find somewhere safe to land…

The distinct feeling of a tongue playing with his ass continued, little light, wet flicks that sent shivers of desire through him but that weren’t nearly enough to satisfy him. He pushed the sensations aside and concentrated on flying safely. God only knows what the news would say if it came out that Iron Man crashed into a bunch of innocent civilians because he couldn’t keep his mind out of the gutter.

He made an effort to block the sensations from his mind and to keep his focus on flying, but even worse than the physical sensations was the knowledge that Steve was sat at home, merrily rimming his sex toy for his own pleasure. That thought short circuited something in Tony’s brain, fritzing it out until all that he could think of was a loop of Steve… rimming… Steve… rimming… Steve…

Tony swore under his breath as he banked hard to avoid a drone that he hadn’t noticed before, swinging wildly to the left as the lapping as his ass continued. He scanned the horizon, desperate for a quiet spot he could perch in, but every available surface was conspicuous or structurally unsound or both.

He zipped under a large billboard and considered hiding behind it, but then he’d be stuck high up in the air and with shaky legs that he wouldn’t trust to carry him back to ground. No, it would have to be a landing spot, but _deargodinheaven_ Steve was still licking and sucking at his hole, sliding his tongue inside to caress the delicate place inside.

This was… fucking hell, how did Steve even know about rimming? Either he was far more experienced than Tony had imagined, or the man was a true natural at eating ass, because he licked and probed with a sort of steely determination that Tony found impressive and terrifying in equal quantities. Having all of that focus, right there, on him, made Tony’s head spin with lust - or was it oxygen deprivation? He realized that he had been flying straight upwards and was now teetering on the brink of breathable oxygen, and he dove back down to city level.

He scanned the city hopelessly, looking for a quiet spot. This was getting unbearable. The torturous teasing of his ass was still going, and his cock was twitching under the hard metal of the armor. Tony would have given away most of his fortune at this moment for a place to land and the use of one secluded booth for a few minutes.

When he felt what he was fairly certain was a wet finger sliding into his ass along with the tongue, Tony gave up any hope of control and slammed the emergency override button, setting his suit to autopilot back to the mansion as fast as physically possible. If this didn’t count as an emergency, he didn’t know what did.

The journey back was a haze of bright lights whipping past him as the armor careened through the city on its emergency autopilot mode, and the building, infuriating, wonderful sensation of Steve’s tongue licking and flicking and running around the edge of his hole, occasionally sliding inside to make Tony squirm uncomfortably within the armor.

As he shot through the entry hatch in the basement of the mansion and was deposited somewhat inelegantly on the floor of his workshop, Jarvis came running in looking concerned but prepared.

“Sir! I saw that you had activated the emergency homing protocols. Is the new armor unsound? Do you require my assistance to remove it?” Jarvis was already hurrying towards him.

“NO!” Tony snapped. It was harsher than he’d meant but ye gods, the very last thing he needed right now was Jarvis removing bits of the armor. “Just a small issue with the… stabilization systems. I’ll handle it.”

“But Sir-” Jarvis’ face was the picture of polite concern. “I could help-”

“NO, I’VE GOT THIS,” Tony yelped. “I mean. Uhh. Thanks, but I’m good by myself. Really.”

“As you wish, Sir.” Jarvis looked a tad affronted, but left without further objection.

Tony had never been so glad to rip off pieces of the armor and he dropped to his knees, shoving a hand into his pants to pump himself in delicious cadence with the feeling of Steve’s tongue fucking into his ass.

_This is a bad idea_ , some unhelpful voice from the back of his mind reminded him. _Steve will never forgive you if he finds out._

Tony shoved the thought aside (he was getting good at that by now) and concentrated on the warm, wet sensation of Steve's tongue working him open, igniting his nerve endings, and touching him deep inside.

When he came, it was with a feeling of guilt quivering through him and with Steve's name in his mouth.

 


	4. Chapter 4

It had gotten to the point where Tony hadn’t had an interrupted night of sleep in weeks. Between Avengers missions, the constant emergencies at SI, and Steve waking him up extra early with a good dicking every morning, he literally couldn’t remember the last time he’d got a full night’s sleep.

Today the team had been called out to defend the fine people of New York from a horde of lost and rampaging dinosaurs. Things were going badly until Thor had arrived looking cheerfully amused and informed them that he’d located and contained the enchantress who summoned the beasts. All the Avengers needed to do was contain the dinosaurs while the spell wore off.

Playing with dinosaurs might even have been fun had Tony not been frantically choralling endless terrified onlookers to safety for five hours straight. By the time the team had returned to the mansion Tony barely had the energy to order pizza for everyone and wave goodnight before he retreated to his room and collapsed into bed.

For once he wasn’t plagued by insomnia or kept awake by circling thoughts. The moment his head hit the pillow he was out, pulled under into a warm cocoon of sleep.

 

* * *

 

Steve was fairly satisfied with the way the mission had gone today, but he thought that the team would benefit from going over their bystander protection protocols a few more times. There had been a few moments that they could have worked together more efficiently.

He was going to suggest they try a few drills once the team got back to the mansion - but seeing Natasha and Jan gleefully fighting over slices of pizza, Thor and Bruce exchanging an excited conversation about the dinosaur-like beasts of Asgard, and Tony looking dead on his feet and swaying slightly, Steve decided that the drills could wait.

Tony excused himself early, and though Steve was glad that he was actually getting to bed at a reasonable time for once, he could admit to himself that he was a little sad that Tony won’t be spending the evening with them.

As Tony shuffled out of the lounge, Steve did happen to glance round and get a view of him from behind, still in the tight undersuit which went under the armor. It… accentuated him just so. Steve sucked in a little breath. _Hate to see you go, but love to watch you leave_ , he thought to himself with a smile.

There was something else making Steve smile too, and as he relaxed with the rest of the team he found his mind drifting to the toy waiting for him by his bed. The thought of sliding his cock into its warm heat kept popping into his mind, knowing how good it would feel to get off. Going out on missions always left Steve with an excess of adrenaline, and though there were several ways to work that off, this one method was guaranteed to be more pleasurable than any of the others.

 

* * *

 

Tony blinked slowly, surfacing into the fuzzy unreality of a dream. Everything was soft around the edges and lacking in detail, with the exception of salient objects that were drawn in sharp-lined clarity.

The current object of Tony’s dream, imagined in loving detail and glorious technicolor, was Steve: stripped naked, standing in the shower, water rippling down his body, facing away from Tony and rubbing soap across his shoulders.

 _Ah_ , thought Tony. _This dream again. No complaints, this is always a good one_.

In the dream, Steve turned to look at Tony over his shoulder. “Is there anything you need, Stark?” he asked, not entirely formally. “I’m here to help you, as a member of the team.” Steve turned so that Tony could see his massive cock wrapped in one soapy hand. “Anything you need, Tony. Anything at all."

Tony felt himself walking closer, time slipping in the loose confines of fantasy. He was aware of Steve’s breath hot on his cheek, the slight scratch of stubble where Steve hadn’t shaved yet. He could feel Steve’s fingertips digging into his hips, hard enough to leave bruises.

He thought about looking in the mirror the next morning and seeing those bruises, thought about how they’d line up perfectly with the wide spread of Steve’s hands.

He could feel Steve’s hand rubbing at his cock, the flat pressure stimulating but not enough, not what he wanted. His hips flexed and rolled, trying to get more hands on his cock, more skin, more pressure, more contact.

Dream Steve pushed him up against the shower wall, not gently, pushing his face against the damp tile. He pinned him in place with one strong arm against his shoulders, his other hand grazing over Tony’s ass, stopping to squeeze a handful.

“You like that, Stark?” Dream Steve asked smoothly. “You want it?”

Yeah, he wanted it. Wanted it so bad. Wanted Steve, wanted his hands and his mouth and his cock and every other part of him too.

“Mmm.” Steve pinched his ass sharply, the point of pain making him gasp. “You think you deserve this?” Steve’s heavy fingers traced the crack of his ass.

“Please, Steve, I want it, please, give it to me, Steve-” He could feel Steve’s erection against the back of his thigh, heavy and huge.

“Since you asked so nicely,” Steve relented, pushing his fingers into Tony. It was tight, so tight, Steve’s fingers were so big. Tony took a breath and made himself relax, letting Steve’s fingers slide into him smoothly. Time spun and whirled around him, incomplete thoughts drifting off into the dream.

“You’re all ready for me,” Dream Steve decided. “You’ve been waiting for this for so long.” Tony felt himself let out a pathetic little moan as Steve took his fingers away, but they were swiftly replaced with the thick, blunt pressure of Steve’s cock teasing at his hole.

The pressure was intense, the wide girth of Steve stretching his muscles beyond the bounds of comfort. As Steve pushed in he felt himself being opened up so wide, like Steve could reach in and touch every part of him.

“You going to take it all for me, Stark?” Steve’s voice growled in his ear.

“Yes,” he coughed out, sounding a little desperate even to his own ears. “I can take it, Steve, give it to me.”

Steve pushed in even deeper, bottoming out and stilling for a moment. Blood rushed in Tony’s ears and his cock was chafing painfully against the tile, but he wanted more.

“You’re doing well,” Steve murmured, gently pulling out before slamming back in again, hard enough to knock the air from Tony’s lungs. “You’re so good, Tony.”

Tony flopped against the wall, trusting Steve to hold him upright. Every nerve in his body sparked and sung as Steve thrust into him. “Just like that, you feel wonderful, Tony, you’re so good.”

Tony let the praise wash over him, let Steve pound into him again and again, taking what was his.

Steve nipped at his ear, sharp teeth a counterpoint to his hard thrusts. “You’re mine, Tony, only mine,” he growled, warm and possessive.

The stretch of Steve inside him was so intense it burned across his skin, warmth radiating off his cock and pushing deep inside Tony. The deep pressure in him, the chafing pressure against his cock, it all felt so much, felt too _real_.

He was close, he was so close, the heat and the sensations and the warm whirling into a storm and pushing him nearer to release. The deep, deep stretch inside him opened him more and more…

Tony awoke with a gasp, snapping instantly back to consciousness as the soft blurred feeling of the dream abruptly faded. He found himself in bed, face down and painfully hard against the sheets, humping his matress in time to the feeling of his ass being well and truly pounded.

He realized that Steve was back at the toy again and frantically wondered if he shouldn’t do something to stop this. But he could feel Steve’s cock still pushing deep into him, pushing up against his prostate with each stroke, and he was far too far gone to turn back now.

It was all he could do to shove his face into his pillow to hide the desperate whimpering sounds he made when he came.

 


	5. Chapter 5

It fell to Steve to handle the aftermath of the dinosaur incident, and that included letting the Sorcerer Supreme know why there had been an Asgardian sorceress active on Earth.

Dr. Strange unexpectedly answered the phone after only two rings. Steve was thankful that whatever realm he was currently travelling through, at least they had cell reception there.

It was a relief when Dr. Strange was irritated about their recent dinosaur invasion, but not concerned that the sorceress would return. At least they didn’t need to worry about the dinosaurs becoming regular guests of New York.

As they were finishing up their call, Dr. Strange hesitated. “Captain. There was a personal matter, concerning Tony-”

Steve’s heart did a little flip at the name.

“I don’t know if he told you, but it’s his birthday soon.”

“Right, I know. He usually doesn’t like having a big fuss made about it.”

“But this year he’s turning forty, and he mentioned something to me… it sounded like he wanted to celebrate.”

Ahh, thought Steve, so that was why Tony had been so secretive recently. He’d been avoiding Steve and running out whenever Steve tried to catch his eye. He knew how sensitive Tony could be about his age, and about asking his friends to be there for him.

“Perhaps a party is in order?” Dr. Strange suggested.

Steve hummed thoughtfully. The chance to plan a party for Tony was certainly tempting. Something low-key: they could get all the team members together and order in pizza, maybe watch a movie. They hadn’t done that in ages.

That was decided then. It would be a chance to show Tony how much they all cared for him. “I’ll make a plan. When we celebrate, would you like to join us?”

“Many matters require my attention. I'm not sure if I'll be available in the right dimension-” Dr. Strange sounded huffy, but Steve could tell he was was a little wistful.

“C’mon, Stephen, I know that you can’t say no to pineapple on pizza. It wouldn’t be the same without you. Join us?”

Dr. Strange harrumphed. “As long as I don’t have to hear any stories from Tony about his dubious sexcapades.”

Steve ducked his head with a smile. “I make no promises.”

 

* * *

 

Tony leaned back in his chair, surveying the messy pile of electronics in front of him that was resolutely not forming a new type of homing beacon, and sighed.

Coffee, that was what he needed. He ambled up to the kitchen, hoping that Clint had at least left half a cup in the machine.

As he entered the kitchen he saw Steve bending over to get water from the bottom of the fridge, and Tony nearly walked into the door.

Steve stood up and offered water to Tony, who shuddered and headed straight for the coffee.

Steve rolled his eyes good naturedly. Then he rounded on Tony. “Dr. Strange told me your secret,” he said with a smug grin.

The bottom dropped out of Tony’s stomach. Steve knew about the sex toy. He knew all about Tony’s dirty little secret and how he’d been taking advantage of Steve for weeks. Stephen, that cold disloyal bastard, how could he have blabbed? Embarrassment raced through Tony and he scrabbled to cover himself.

“Steve… I never meant to let it go on for this long, I’m so sorry, I should have told you, you must hate me now-”

Steve’s face scrunched in confusion. “What do you mean, for this long?”

Tony stopped short, and his brain whirred to keep up. “The… you know… the sex toy.”

Steve’s jaw actually dropped open. “The _what_?”

“The… you know… the enchanted sex toy that Stephen made for me…”

Steve’s eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. “The _enchanted sex toy_?” He enunciated every word.

“Wait… what did you think I was talking about?”

“I thought this was about your birthday, Tony. Your fortieth birthday that you want to celebrate but didn’t want to tell anyone about.”

Tony could have kicked himself. Him and his big mouth.

“Right! Of course!” He tried to cover. “That’s what I was talking about, my birthday. Good job guys, you and Stephen sure caught me there. Wow, what a team you two make, you should set up a squad.”

Steve was still staring at him, his eyes narrowed with an uncanny focus. “What did _you_ think I was talking about? Why would I know anything about your magical sex toy?”

Tony’s mind flipped, offering hundreds of increasingly unlikely scenarios of how he could talk himself out of this situation. He reviewed each one, found it wanting, and got distracted staring at Steve’s honest and concerned face.

He took a deep breath. It was time to come clean.

“A few weeks ago I, uhh, asked Stephen to enchant a toy for me. Just for a bit of fun, a birthday gift to myself, you know-” he flapped his hand awkwardly.

Steve nodded slowly. “What you do on your own time is your business, Tony.”

“But. See. I got the, uhh, toy from Stephen, and then I left it here on the kitchen counter, and I think you may have. Umm. Picked it up. By accident.”

Light was slowly dawning on Steve’s face.

“The. Ahh. The fleshlight. It’s. Well, it’s enchanted to transmit sensations into my body.”

Steve’s eyes widened in recognition and the beginnings of panic.

“So. Whenever anything is, um, inserted into the fleshlight, I, ah, feel it. In my ass.”

The blood drained from Steve’s face. “You mean, when I--- you felt that?”

Tony nodded.

“You felt that _every time_?”

Tony prayed for death to strike him down, but nodded anyway.

Steve was frantic with panic. “Tony, my god, I had no idea, I'm so sorry, if I knew that you were feeling it I _never_ would have used it-” He was babbling wildly with a blush crawling up his neck, and it would have been cute in any other situation. “It just felt so good, I didn’t realize, how could you ever forgive me? Oh my god I kept it on for _three hours straight_ that one time, I can’t even imagine how that was for you-”

“I liked it,” Tony said quietly.

Steve froze, his mouth an _oh_ of astonishment.

“I liked feeling you inside me.”

Steve let out a little gasp of delighted surprise at that.

Tony ploughed on. Full disclosure was the only possible option at this point. “Even so, I am sorry, Steve. I should have told you earlier.”

“It’s okay, Tony. I. Umm. I liked it too.” Steve smiled at him, soft, crinkles forming around his eyes.

Tony’s shock at that statement was only heightened when Steve leaned forward and brushed a strand of hair from Tony’s forehead.

“I’d like it even more if I got to kiss you,” Steve said, eyes shining fondly.

Tony’s mind blanked out for a second. Steve… actually wanted to… actually wanted _him_ …

As usual, Tony dealt with unfamiliar emotions with a bad attempt at humor. “Oh, now he asks for permission?” he said with a grin.

Steve’s face dropped, and Tony realized that had been a mistake. He quickly waved a hand. “Too soon, too soon, I get it.” He took a breath, forced himself to take this seriously, to say what he wanted. For Steve. “I’d really like it if you kissed me.”

Steve beamed like the sun coming out from behind the clouds. He stepped forward and reached over to cup the back of Tony’s head, running his fingers through the soft hair at the nape of his neck.

Tony breathed in the smell of Steve, that combination of worn leather and old fashioned soap that always meant home.

When Steve kissed him, it was nothing like he expected. He’d imagined Steve would be forceful, would view kissing with the same single-minded focus he brought to every mission. He'd felt Steve pounding his ass like he owned it.

But instead Steve kissed him softly, tentatively, like the moment was something precious and he was trying to savor every second of it.

Tony couldn’t help it; he practically melted into Steve. Steve’s arms went around his waist to hold him up, and Tony was pressed against the glorious, warm expanse of his chest. He twined his fingers into Steve’s hair, holding on while Steve kissed him with increasing confidence.

Steve pulled back for a moment, lips kiss-swollen and a dreamy look on his face. He looked beautiful like that, and Tony felt an unfamiliar surge of unfettered joy that he had been the one to make Steve look so delectable.

“I've been wanting to do that for a long time,” Tony confessed. A few days ago he would never have admitted that to Steve, but now it didn't seem like such a shameful secret.

Steve positively glowed. “Me too.”

Tony pounced on Steve again, pulling him close until their bodies touched from head to toe. He licked at Steve’s mouth and was delighted when Steve moaned and their kisses turned filthy, tongues lapping and teasing at each other.

Steve surprised him by taking charge, sliding two hands down his sides and lifting him onto the kitchen counter as if he weighed nothing. Without stopping to breathe, Tony wrapped his legs around Steve's waist and pulled him closer.

He scrunched a hand in Steve's shirt and looked him in the eye. “So… about that toy.” He felt Steve’s cock twitching against his thigh and grinned. “Let me know if you ever want to try the real thing. You know, for comparison. So I can do a fair customer evaluation for Stephen.”

Steve groaned and kissed him harder, hands roaming down Tony’s back and grabbing his ass shamelessly. “Oh, well, if it's for _Stephen_ ,” he teased, “then we must be fair. How about we try some comparisons together right now?”

Tony felt light headed with joy. Who would have imagined that such perfect rewards could have come about because of magical sex toys, of all things? He made a mental note to give Stephen the highest of fives next time they met.

“Aye aye, Captain,” he said with a breathless smile. “Take me to bed.”


End file.
